


When Night Falls Art

by SourCandy91



Category: MDZS, 墨香铜臭 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mingxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCandy91/pseuds/SourCandy91
Summary: Illustrations are from scenes of the MDZS Big Bang 2020 fan fiction “When Night Falls”MingXian
Relationships: Wei Wuxian/Nie Mingjue
Kudos: 52
Collections: MDZS Big Bang 2020, MDZS Big Bang 2020: Hider





	When Night Falls Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Night Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862646) by [aspiratixxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiratixxn/pseuds/aspiratixxn). 



> This two pieces are created to accompany the amazing Sunshot Campaign fan fic When Night Falls, there’ll be at least one more art piece for this!


End file.
